


AOT x reader

by ColtGricemarryme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtGricemarryme/pseuds/ColtGricemarryme
Summary: request aot characters one shots or scenarios!!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Colt Grice/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Pieck Finger/Reader, Porco Galliard & Colt Grice, Porco Galliard/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	AOT x reader

**Author's Note:**

> requests are open!!  
> this can be either x reader or character x character

aot x reader


End file.
